


День Жатвы

by Oxyz



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Priest (2011)
Genre: AU, Angst, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Gen, Het, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxyz/pseuds/Oxyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда произнесли первое имя, Хиксу показалось, что он неправильно расслышал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	День Жатвы

**Author's Note:**

> total!AU, кроссовер: персонажи «Пастыря» во вселенной «Голодных игр»

То был день Жатвы.

В воздухе витал отчётливый запах страха. Улицы Двенадцатого Дистрикта были безлюдны, если не считать вооружённых людей в форме. Хикс этому не удивлялся: каждый год в этот день миротворцев в Шлаке можно было насчитать втрое больше, чем в любые другие дни. Вся мало-мальски нелегальная торговля приостанавливалась: никому не хотелось оказаться в тюрьме.

Сегодня две семьи лишатся своих детей навсегда. Конечно, можно было утверждать, что крохотная надежда остаётся. Но Хикс всегда старался быть честным хотя бы с самим собой. Дети из Двенадцатого не имели шансов победить на Голодных Играх. За всю историю их проведения это удалось лишь одному человеку. Его звали Айвен Айзекс. Почти двадцать лет назад он вызвался добровольцем на Жатве вместо своей возлюбленной. И вернулся победителем.

Он вернулся убийцей. Весь Дистрикт с замиранием сердца наблюдал за тем, как неожиданно хладнокровно и расчетливо он убивал своих противников на арене. Как голыми руками расправился с последним.

Когда Айвен вернулся в родной Дистрикт, никто не мог без страха смотреть на него. Его начали сторониться. Девушка, ради которой он принял участие в Играх, жертвовал своей жизнью, тоже. Айвен в одиночестве поселился в Деревне Победителей и ударился в религию. Стал тих, суров и, как многие считали, принял обет молчания, потому что никто больше никогда не видел, чтобы он говорил с людьми.

Его возлюбленная вскоре вышла замуж за пекаря и родила ему дочь, очаровательную белокурую Люси. В которую Хикс влюбился без памяти, впервые увидев. Она тоже полюбила его – и почти сразу они начали встречаться.

У Хикса были все основания полагать, что они будут счастливы вдвоём: погодки, оба дети «элиты» Двенадцатого Дистрикта, дочь пекаря и сын кузнеца, всегда сытые, в отличие от большинства жителей, занятые приносящим неплохой доход семейным делом. Их семьи были достаточно обеспечены, чтобы лишний раз не рисковать жизнями своих детей из-за тессеров, как поступали многие другие – отчаявшиеся, в буквальном смысле умирающие от голода.

В этом году имена Хикса и Люси, согласно порядку, были написаны на шести карточках. И им оставалось пережить всего две Жатвы, чтобы вздохнуть, наконец, спокойно и перестать бессонными ночами думать о том, что будет, если кого-то из них вдруг выберут для участия в Голодных Играх.

Люси часто говорила, что не хочет никогда заводить детей. Хикс вслух соглашался с ней, а мысленно думал: «до тех пор, пока порядки устанавливает Капитолий». Конечно, наивно было полгать, что в какой-то момент власти Панема просто возьмут и отменят Игры. Традиция существовала уже более семидесяти лет – как напоминание жителям всех двенадцати Дистриктов о том, что бывает за неподчинение Капитолию. Семьдесят три года назад Тринадцатый Дистрикт поднял восстание против правительства. Началась долгая кровопролитная война, в которой принимали участие все Дистрикты. Мирных людей на поле боя тогда полегло гораздо больше, чем в худшие времена от голода. И тогда Капитолий уничтожил Тринадцатый Дистрикт, сбросив на него бомбы.

Так установился мир. А в напоминание о том, что бывает за неподчинение властям, были учреждены ежегодные Голодные Игры, состязание, в котором участвовали все Дистрикты без исключения. Каждый год от каждого из них выбиралось по двое участников – трибутов – и они отправлялись на специальную арену, где должны были бороться за свою жизнь против других выбранных. Победитель был один – тот, кто продержался дольше других. Единственный выживший.

Это была чудовищная традиция, но вот уже восьмое десятилетие она, так или иначе, и вправду удерживала людей от бунтов. Как бы плохо ни жилось людям в некоторых Дистриктах, они не помышляли о том, чтобы пойти на баррикады отстаивать права на лучшую жизнь. Капитолий продолжал обеспечивать их, давал кров и работу. И такой мир был лучше всякой войны.

Хикс, как и большинство жителей Двенадцатого, никогда не бывал в других Дистриктах. Но он продолжал верить, что где-то жизнь может быть другой. И что, может быть, однажды Люси согласится сбежать вместе с ним на поиски неизведанных мест, на которые не распространялась бы власть Капитолия. Где можно было бы спокойно растить детей и не бояться, что настанет день, когда их придётся отпустить на верную смерть.

В раздумьях Хикс свернул в переулок, через который всегда срезал путь до дома, и оказался на окраине. Позади ровного ряда шатких построек была вытоптана узкая тропинка. Она огибала почти весь Дистрикт и здорово экономила время в обычные дни, когда улицы были забиты людьми. Большинство жителей Двенадцатого не ходили здесь, но Хиксу нравился открывающийся вид. Он медленно двинулся по тропинке вперёд. По левую руку раскинулось выжженное поле, а за ним – Деревня Победителей. Хикс зачастую выбирал эту дорогу домой лишь для того, чтобы поразглядывать красивые каменные дома за массивными воротами. Ему нравилась их архитектура, и он хотел бы однажды поселиться в подобном доме.

Иногда он издалека видел фигуру Айвена Айзекса. Весь замотанный в чёрные одежды, тот бродил по тропинкам между домов, как тень, пугающий призрак смерти. Других победителей в Двенадцатом Дистрикте никогда не было, все дома в Деревне пустовали. Айвен был единственным, кто там жил, и он почти никогда не покидал пределов Деревни.

В отличие от подавляющего большинства, кто боялся Айвена и шептался за его спиной, Хикс скорее относился к нему почтительно. Его в некотором роде восхищало то, что этот человек без всякой подготовки в одиночку выиграл Голодные Игры.

Когда был помоложе, Хикс не понимал, почему люди предпочли сторониться победителя. Но как-то раз отец показал ему записи тех Игр, в которых Айвен принимал участие. И тогда Хикс понял. Но, вместо того, чтоб испугаться, как все остальные, он проникся к Айвену уважением. И в глубине души у него затаилось желание стать похожим на него. Суметь защитить свою жизнь любым способом, если придётся. Можно сказать, именно Айвен был тем, кто вдохновил Хикса тренироваться в свободное время.

Хикс никогда не смог бы стать профессионалом, как дети из Первого и Второго Дистриктов, которые с детства жили мечтой попасть на Голодные Игры и выиграть их и потому с малолетства обучались убивать. Но всё же за несколько лет он научился прилично драться и метать ножи. А ещё – скрываться, потому что, прознай хоть кто-то о том, чем он занимается, его бы как минимум выпороли на площади у столба, а как максимум – отправили бы в тюрьму или на принудительные работы в шахты. Поэтому даже Люси Хикс никогда не рассказывал о своих дилетантских тренировках.

Тропа закончилась, и Хикс, в последний раз бросив взгляд на Деревню Победителей, свернул за один из домов. Вскоре он вышел на мостовую, ведущую к центру города. Он прибавил шагу, чтобы поскорее добраться до дома. До начала Жатвы оставалось не больше трёх часов.

* * *

Церемония проходила на главной площади. В обычные и праздничные дни, когда все находящиеся рядом магазины были открыты, и рядом бурлила толпа покупателей, там было весело. Но в этот день атмосфера была более чем гнетущая. Люди стекались на площадь со всех сторон, молча и медленно. Детей от двенадцати до восемнадцати лет выстраивали в очередь и направляли к специально отобранным миротворцам, прибывшим на поезде из самого Капитолия, чтобы те записывали их имена на карточках, которые позже будут брошены в барабан, из которого в решающий момент достанут две.

Люси, всю дорогу сжимающая руку Хикса в своей горячей ладони, была бледна. Она надела своё лучшее платье – белое, в красивых рюшах, а волосы, обычно убранные в косу, распустила. Хикс шепнул ей, что она прекрасна, как никогда, на что она рассеянно улыбнулась без намёка на радость. Шанс, что назовут её имя, был мал, но всё-таки сегодня он ещё не был равен нулю. Так что Хикс храбрился за них обоих.

Придя на площадь, они обнялись, Люси оставила на щеке Хикса смазанный поцелуй и заглянула в глаза. Он ничего не мог поделать с её испугом, но постарался улыбнуться ей как можно более ободряюще. Они встали в разные очереди.

Женщина в форме миротворца написала имя Хикса на шести бумажках и отправила его к остальным мальчикам его возраста. Среди девочек он отыскал глазами Люси, подождал, пока она тоже его заметит, и снова улыбнулся.

Он стоял в очереди в числе последних, так что до начала Жатвы долго ждать не пришлось.

Перед Домом Правосудия установили временную сцену, наверху – большой экран, на котором каждый год перед началом самой церемонии транслировали рекламный ролик, призванный пробудить чувство гордости в каждом потенциальном трибуте Голодных Игр за то, что ему может быть оказана великая честь участвовать в них. Великий обман – и Хикс был не единственным из тех, кто понимал это – превращать смертоубийство в зрелище и называть его «спортивным состязанием между Дистриктами».

Агитационный ролик запустился ровно в два часа. Хикс знал его почти наизусть: история войны, учреждения абсолютной власти Капитолия над окружающими его Дистриктами посредством уничтожения Тринадцатого. Напоминание о бессмысленности и тщетности бунтов.

В конце показали трибутов-победителей. Последним было фото Айвена Айзекса двадцатилетней давности. Поговаривали, что победителям Игр Капитолий в первую очередь предлагает череду всех необходимых косметических операций по устранению ран, шрамов и всяческих напоминаний о том, что им пришлось пережить на арене. Но Айвен наотрез отказался. И поэтому молодой Айвен, изображённый на фото, с трудом ассоциировался у Хикса с тем мрачным отшельником, которого он иногда видел бродящим по Деревне. У Айвена осталось много шрамов, которые он и не думал прятать. А, когда он несколько помешался на религии, видимо, пытаясь найти в ней своё спасение, он сам себе набил татуировку: крест, прямо на лице. После этого он стал выглядеть для большинства людей ещё более отталкивающе. Мать Хикса вовсе любила утверждать, что Айзекс вернулся с Игр будучи не в своём уме. Хикс в этом сомневался, хотя доля правды в этой догадке вполне могла бы быть – в конце концов, не может сохранить абсолютно здоровый рассудок человек, убивавший голыми руками. Но у Хикса никогда не было возможности выяснить, насколько безумен на самом деле был Айвен.

Задумавшись, Хикс прослушал половину речи, которую после показанного ролика произносил мэр, но встрепенулся, когда тот упомянул Айзекса. По правилам живой победитель Голодных Игр обязан был каждый год присутствовать на Жатве. Он освобождался от Жатвы на всю оставшуюся жизнь, как и члены его семьи, однако в дальнейшем обязался неизменно быть наставником новых трибутов. До начала Игр ментор учил несчастных, как выживать.

За все те годы, что прошли с победы Айзекса, ни один из его подопечных так и не вернулся домой. Хикс понимал, что вины самого Айвена в этом не было. За несколько дней научить испуганных, вечно недоедающих в родном Дистрикте детей сражаться и убивать просто невозможно. Двенадцатый являлся одним из самых бедных округов, здесь не были редкостью смерти от голода, и среднестатистический житель Шлака обедал в лучшем случае дважды в день какой-нибудь чёрствой краюшкой хлеба, запивая её ледяной водой из колодца. Хикс ни разу не видел, чтобы жребий на Жатве выпадал на тех, кто был бы в достаточно хорошей форме, чтобы хотя бы достойно подраться с противником, равным по силе. А ведь на арене есть трибуты-профессионалы, в совершенстве владеющие искусством войны. Ни у одного недокормленного ребёнка из Двенадцатого не было шансов продержаться на Играх достаточно долго и тем более – победить.

Сразу после слов мэра из-за кулис тенью появился сам Айвен Айзекс, как обычно, одетый в какой-то тёмный балахон, с чётками в белых как мел пальцах, с отсутствующим выражением лица. Толпа встретила его гнетущим молчанием, но он, казалось, не обратил на это внимания, спокойно занял своё место на стуле позади мэра.

Затем на сцену выпорхнула ведущая – дама из самого Капитолия, не к месту яркая, как пятно от краски, пролитое на ровный слой пепла. Она была неестественно бодра и весела и тщетно пыталась заразить стоящую перед ней толпу своим весельем. Её наигранная радость не могла воодушевить никого, но она всё равно продолжала улыбаться, хотя каждый из стоящих перед ней людей прекрасно знал, что, будь её воля, она бы давным-давно перевелась в другой Дистрикт, попрестижнее, поближе к Капитолию.

Дама щебетала какую-то чушь, которую Хикс пропускал мимо ушей. Он бросал короткие взгляды на Люси, но та больше не оборачивалась к нему, стояла среди ровесниц, напряжённая, с абсолютно ровной спиной. Даже через разделявшее их расстояние Хикс чувствовал её почти что панический страх. Если бы он верил в бога, наверное, в этот момент он начал бы молиться, чтобы их имена ни сегодня, ни через год не были названы.

Все речи были сказаны. Ведущая произнесла последние, обязательные слова привычного лозунга для трибутов: «И пусть удача всегда будет на вашей стороне».

По традиции – дамы вперёд.

Ведущая крутанула первый барабан с именными карточками. Тишина, и до того висящая над толпой плотным слоем, казалось, сгустилась ещё больше. Долгие несколько секунд Хикс не отрывал взгляда от Люси – и ему показалось, что он оглох и неправильно расслышал, когда ведущая достала карточку и произнесла первое имя.

Её имя.

* * *

– Давай же, не стесняйся, иди скорее сюда, душечка, – проворковала ведущая так, будто Люси выиграла в лотерею.

Девушки вокруг Люси медленно расступались, кто-то смотрел на неё испуганно, кто-то виновато, некоторые – с облегчением. Где-то в толпе вскрикнула и затихла её мать.

Хикс продолжал во все глаза глядеть, как она медленно выходит из толпы, как четверо миротворцев окружают её и ведут к сцене.

Так не должно быть. Нет. Это всё неправда. Хикс просто спит, нужно всего лишь проснуться – и этот кошмар исчезнет, растворится.

Но это не было сном.

Люси шла к сцене. Её имя назвала ведущая, именно она стала трибутом семьдесят четвёртых Голодных Игр.

Теперь Люси умрёт.

Хикс беспомощно наблюдал за тем, как она поднимается на сцену и встаёт рядом с ведущей. Её лицо практически сливалось по цвету с белым праздничным платьем, в глазах застыл ужас, она почти не моргала, смотрела в одну точку, куда-то поверх голов стоящих перед сценой людей.

– А теперь – мальчики, – весело объявила ведущая и крутанула второй барабан.

Если Хикс ещё и умел впадать в шоковое состояние, то он разучился это делать в тот момент, когда ведущая достала вторую бумажку и назвала его имя.

Само собой, никто не поднял руки, чтобы вызваться добровольцем.

* * *

Прощание с родными вышло коротким и скомканным. Их завели в разные комнаты и дали по три минуты наедине с семьями, после чего сразу же посадили на поезд, который должен был доставить их в Капитолий. Ведущая – Хикс так и не запомнил её имени, хотя она назвалась несколько раз – без умолку щебетала о том, как им с Люси повезло. Люси, сидевшая с безучастным лицом, никак не реагировала на то, что Хикс слишком сильно сжимал её руку в своей ладони. Они были трибутами Двенадцатого Дистрикта, и проклятый поезд на всех порах вёз их навстречу смерти.

– Я сейчас приглашу сюда вашего ментора, господина Айзекса, – с неисчерпаемым энтузиазмом оповестила их ведущая, – он такой мрачный, кто-нибудь должен сказать ему, что просто-напросто неприлично постоянно ходить с таким угрюмым лицом.

Она выпорхнула из вагона, стуча каблуками, и Хикс с Люси остались наедине. Они оба не представляли, что теперь могут сказать друг другу, поэтому просто продолжали сидеть рядом – в молчании и с ощущением полнейшей безнадёжности.

Затем двери вагона снова разъехались в стороны – и в купе вошёл Айвен. Ему, похоже, так же, как и им, не дали времени ни переодеться, ни взять с собой какие-то вещи. Он был всё в том же чёрном балахоне и сжимал обеими руками металлически чётки.

Он неспешно прошёл вглубь вагона и сел напротив Хикса с Люси, откинул с лица капюшон. Татуировка в виде креста на его лице вызывала иррациональный трепет, шрамы внушали страх. Суровое выражение никоим образом не располагало к приятной беседе. Впрочем, какие уж тут теперь могли быть приятные беседы в принципе.

– Мне жаль, – негромко, угрюмо произнёс Айвен без всяких предисловий. У Хикса не было сил даже удивиться тому, что он всё-таки не соблюдает обет молчания.

– Что нам делать? – он хотел сказать это деловито и спокойно, но голос подвёл его, выдавая напряжение и испуг. Он смущённо прокашлялся.

– Всё, что вы должны делать – это постараться выжить.

«Это не совет» – хотел было сказать Хикс, но тут Люси резко вырвала свою руку из его ладони, поднялась и глянула на Айвена сверху вниз неожиданно ненавидящим взглядом.

– Ты обещал мне, что этого никогда не случится! Ты же мне обещал! – выкрикнула она прямо ему в лицо и тут же стремительно выбежала из купе. Автоматические двери за её спиной мягко сошлись.

Сказать, что Хикс сильно опешил, значило бы ничего не сказать. Бросаться догонять Люси сейчас было явно не самой лучшей идеей. Хикс достаточно хорошо знал её, чтобы понять, что в таком состоянии её лучше оставить одну, дать ей время всё осмыслить и немного успокоиться, прийти в себя.

– Что всё это значит? – он обернулся к Айвену, ничего не понимающий, но горящий желанием прямо здесь и сейчас выяснить, в чём дело. Айвен, прикрыв глаза и поднеся к губам чётки, что-то бормотал себе под нос, кажется, молился, – эй, я к вам обращаюсь!

Может быть, обращаться к Айзексу в подобном тоне и не стоило, но Хикс посчитал, что в подобной ситуации он имеет на это право.

– Это трудно объяснить, – произнёс Айвен, закончив бормотать и хмуро воззрившись на него исподлобья.

– Вы уж постарайтесь.

Айвен тяжело вздохнул.

– Люси не должна была участвовать в Играх. Но теперь уже поздно что-либо предпринимать.

– Никто не должен в них участвовать, если уж на то пошло, – криво усмехнулся Хикс.

– У неё было законное право не участвовать. Члены семей победителей по закону освобождаются от участия в Голодных Играх.

– Не понял, – вот теперь Хикс готов был поверить в слова своей матери о том, что Айзекс давным-давно спятил. На взгляд Хикса, он сейчас нёс какую-то бессвязную ахинею, не имеющую отношения к реальности.

– Насколько сильно ты её любишь? – вдруг спросил Айвен, чем только ещё больше убедил Хикса в своей неадекватности.

– Я готов отдать за неё жизнь, – буркнул тот. И это было правдой.

Первый шок у него прошёл, и мозг начинал понемногу работать. Хикс задумался о том, есть ли у него шанс… не победить в Играх, нет (впрочем, кто знает), но хотя бы продержаться на арене достаточно долго, чтобы защищать Люси.

– В таком случае я расскажу тебе кое-что. Но пообещай мне, что сохранишь это в секрете.

Хикс автоматически кивнул, почти уже не слушая, однако следующая фраза Айвена заставила его замереть.

– Люси уверена, что она моя племянница. Но на самом деле она моя дочь.

– Не понял, – ошарашено повторил Хикс. Во взгляде Айвена на долю секунды мелькнуло раздражение, но он тут же снова принял безучастный вид.

– Ты ведь знаком с Оуэном и Шэннон.

– С родителями Люси? Разумеется.

– Оуэн – мой брат. Восемнадцать лет назад я попросил его позаботиться о Шэннон, когда пошёл вместо неё добровольцем на Игры. На тот момент она уже была беременна.

Хиксу потребовалось несколько минут на то, чтобы осознать всё, что сказал Айвен. Пожалуй, он погорячился, когда решил, что больше не способен ничему удивляться.

– Но если она ваша дочь…

– По крови.

– Хорошо, допустим, – раздражённо согласился Хикс, – а ваш брат? По документам вы родственники, значит, все Пэйсы должны были быть исключены из списков.

– Всё не так просто, – начал было Айвен, но Хикс, поражённый внезапной догадкой, не дал ему договорить.

– Вы боялись обнародовать эту связь, чтобы не подпортить им репутацию? Чёрт, но теперь из-за вас… из-за вас…

– Люси участвует в Играх, – спокойно закончил за него Айвен, и Хикс ощутил яростное желание схватить его за шиворот и пару раз врезать кулаком прямо в переносицу, туда, где проходила побледневшая за годы линия набитого креста, – успокойся. Я всё тебе объясню, но только когда ты успокоишься.

– Чёрт…

В его словах был резон, Хикс это понимал. Но он был слишком ошарашен, чтобы мыслить трезво.

– Хикс, послушай, – Айвен понизил голос почти до шёпота, – я могу понять твои чувства, но сейчас ты должен взять себя в руки и принять одно: оспорить участие Люси в Голодных Играх не получится.

Самым страшным было то, что Хикс знал: Айвен прав. Капитолий отвергнет любые попытки отстранить от участия в Играх уже выбранного трибута.

– Тогда что нам делать? – тихо спросил он, – что мне делать?

Айвен внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза, и Хикс мгновенно всё понял без слов.

Он должен защитить Люси. Любой ценой.

* * *

Люси успокоилась, привела себя в порядок и с достоинством вернулась в купе. Села рядом с Хиксом, взяла его руку в свою, и посмотрела сидящему напротив Айвену в глаза. 

– Что ж, господин Айзекс, я хочу услышать все необходимые инструкции.

И ей, и Хиксу, им обоим по-прежнему было страшно. Но страх больше не мог заглушить решимости людей, которые знали, что обречены на смерть.

Хикс чуть сжал её пальцы и улыбнулся уголками губ. Теперь, когда он знал правду, он вдруг увидел, насколько Люси и Айвен похожи.

– Я постараюсь сделать всё возможное, чтобы помочь вам, – произнёс Айвен, – вы, в свою очередь, должны хорошо запомнить следующее.

На арену выйдут двадцать четыре трибута.

В живых останется только один.


End file.
